


This Is the End (If You Want It)

by vocalfew



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Character Death, Humor, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalfew/pseuds/vocalfew
Summary: Another apocalypse fic? Shut up, the answer is yes. Read it, hate it, show up on my front step and punch me in the face. Actually don't do that, I like my face. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

The engine grumbled to life, ironically being the only thing more alive than the lanky man in the driver's seat. He carelessly backed out of his spot, barely making an effort to look in his rear view mirror. He didn't care. There wasn't much anything to care for anyways, not much left that he held in his hands to keep safe. Nothing was really safe anymore; his secrets, his friends, his feelings, his thoughts. He shoved the shift into drive and stared straight ahead, becoming aware of the hollow void in his chest once again, occupying more and more of his insides than moments before. It showed on his face. His brown eyes were sunken in and half lidded, bags weighed beneath his eyes from sleepless nights and unbearable amounts of stress. His lips were chapped and his skin was pale.   
  
Despite the living dead around him, Dan Avidan was no longer alive.  
  
The light in his eyes that glistened so brilliantly before had been extinguished.

The drive was quiet. There was no one left to fill the seat beside him, no one left to strap tightly into the carseat except his colossal sized guilt.

_Maybe if he'd been paying more attention to the goddamn locks..._

It was useless.

Danny clenched his fists tightly around the wheel, feeling heat build in his chest and worm its way up into his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed the feeling, but he could feel the muscles in his face tighten, and his eyes burn.

He hadn't gotten very far until he put the car in park once again, making sure the doors were locked before he let it hit him like a tidal wave.   
His lungs gave in and he took a strained breath before sobs racked his body. He made no noise, but clenched his teeth until his jaw hurt. With another breath, he wailed loudly, letting tears stream steadily down his face.

His body felt like a ton of bricks. His chest rose and fell as he cried out, tiny whimpers escaping his lips now and again.

It had now dawned on him that he was, in fact, alone.  
  
  
 **xx*xx**

  
"Danny, behind you!" Brian called out, scooping up Audrey and using one hand to fend of the angry, decaying hands that reached and grabbed for him and the little one. Dan swung the metal bat, smashing into the head of a blonde woman with half of her face torn away. She crumpled to the ground and he froze as he turned back to meet Brian.

He was shouting, and everything in front of him was a blur. Brian was no longer holding his daughter, but was trying to pull her out from beneath the dead man gnawing hungrily on her tiny arm.   
  
Danny rushed over to knock it's skull clean off, the head tearing away from the neck with almost too much ease. Audrey screamed in agony from the bite, and Brian was screaming frantically, cradling her once again in his arms. They were both in a state of panic, and Dan had no idea what to do. He legs didn't seem to work anymore, and he couldn't make a noise.

Brian yelled at his bandmate to hurry to the car, and Dan went into overdrive, hurrying towards the driver's side and waiting for Brian to climb into the passenger side with his little girl pressed against his chest. She wailed and screeched as blood poured from the torn open wound. He agreed not to look at it again, but couldn't get it out of his head as Brain pulled the seat belt around the two of them. He buckled his own and turned the car on quickly, urging it into drive. They sped off, and so the banter began.

"Dan, we have to do something. There's a hospital--" Brian began unsteadily, his eyes wide and looking around at the streets, all the while trying to calm his bleeding and now infected child.

"We've checked the hospital, Brian, you _know_ it's overrun." He replied in annoyance, running his fingers through his dark bush of hair.

"Well we have to do _something_ , we can't just leave this wound alone."

"Don't you think I know that? She's infected, Brian, even if we could get her to a hospital--"

"Shut the fuck up, we're going to get her fixed, she's going to be fine." Brian snapped back angrily.

Dan shut his mouth, keeping the frustration to himself. He and Brian both knew what had to happen, he saw what they did in zombie movies once someone was bitten. He couldn't imagine Brian's position as a father right now. The denial he went through, thinking that Audrey would be alright, that maybe she was an exception to the virus because she was so little. Dan knew that Brian was aware of what was happening, but was instead shoving it to the back of his mind. They were both scared, and the ear piercing shrieks of pain coming from the little girl were not aiding in his thought process. Brian resorted to trying to hush her, cooing to her calmly despite her very frantic state.

This was going to end horribly.  
  


\---

"At least she's sleeping now," Brian broke the silence from the backseat.

It was dark out now, and the two had parked somewhere completely empty, knowing for sure that no one could figure out how to make it here without the random lefts and rights they had to make to get here. Dan was still in the driver's seat, half spaced out, half aware of the desolate lot they'd chosen.

He checked in his rear view to see Brian resting his back against the door with his baby in his lap. She had one of Danny's torn shirts wrapped around her wound to stop the bleeding, and her eyes were closed. She was curled up into a tight little ball in her dad's lap. They were both covered in blood, but seemed more peaceful than the hours before.

Dan considered bringing it up again, that something had to be done for Audrey. She was going to turn, it was a matter of time. Brian, the _physicist_ , knew exactly what was happening and how it was going to happen. It wouldn't be very long until the man would be forced with a choice, and both of the choices at hand ended very, very bloody.


	2. Blisters On My Feet, I Crawl Back Home

A small creak caused Dan to open his eyes, and look around. He only ever slept lightly now, if at all. Under special circumstances was he able to rest, and a good one at that. He barely even got a good night's rest before all of this mess, so a couple hours lost wasn't much to him.

A slight breeze came through the car, and that's when it came to his attention that both back doors were slightly open. Brian was no longer in the back seat, and the carseat was seemingly empty. This made his heart beat just a tad bit faster, causing him to reach for his bat.

Before getting out, he made sure that there was no one else was around. He rounded the car and checked high and low. Nothing under the car, no one hiding, there was nothing. Maybe he wasn't much of a light sleeper after all, if he'd missed them both leaving.

There was no telling which direction they headed off to, a small, vacant lot surrounded by forest didn't do much to help him out at all.   
He swore beneath his breath, taking into consideration that maybe something happened to Audrey, something bad, and Brian was forced to quietly take care of it.

_No.._

He would have asked Dan to help him out...

_Right?_

He leaned against the car once again thought, gazing down at his feet.   
How could this have happened? Brian wouldn't just spontaneously haul ass for no reason. Something HAD to have happened to Audrey. Maybe she lost too much blood, and...

The Jew froze as he noticed a dark splotch next to his shoe. How long had that been there?   
He checked himself over, making sure that he wasn't the one bleeding, until another caught is attention not too far from the other.

_More blood. This was going great._ Part of him really wanted to find Brian and Audrey, and the other part of him dreaded what was at the end of the trail of blood. Thankfully, after carefully searching, it led him into a certain part of the trees, where he made a beeline past.

Dan sighed to himself loudly, gripping his bat tightly in his hand. The air was getting a little more raw, and the sun was on it's way towards disappearing behind the trees. He had no source of light to find his way out of the forest, so he had to find those two, and he had to find them fast.

Calling out for him would be a mistake, and it might even attract unwanted attention, but he wasn't quite sure how many people would have wandered out here looking for fresh bodies to tear into. Searching now was useless, the blood trail was gone, but he tried his best to stay in the same direction all the while dodging trees and logs. It was difficult and getting hard to see, but something on a branch had caught his attention. He made his way over to it, and pulled it from the branch. It was the blood soaked strip of his t-shirt.

A rush of success surged through his body as he looked around carefully, considering which direction to go next.

Suddenly, he could feel something brushing past his pantleg. Dan jumped back with a loud cry, backing away as fast as possible as he found that it was a hand. It moved. It touched him. He shuddered before turning away from the gory sight, running back the way he came as fast as his legs could carry him. If there was one, there was was going to be another, and where there was another, there was going to be seven more, all groaning in hunger. He wasn't going to take his chances.

Behind his ragged breathing and gasps for air, he could hear the distant moans growing closer.

_Closer._

He whimpered to himself with dread, his adrenaline boosting his leg power. He was nearly flying now, skipping over the logs he passed, shouldering his way around trees and ducking beneath branches. He thought that was was headed back the correct way, but the way back was an endless maze. He didn't stop running though, his steps nearly faltering as he made his way back to the glorious lot that meant escape.

He slowed to a stop to check if anything were still behind him, maybe he could use his bat to slow them down a little. He raised his bloodied weapon and turned, watching a very defeated Brian limp out of the brush.

Dan fell quiet. He watched as Brian tried his best to catch up, but didn't speak. Brain didn't say a word. Didn't look him in the eyes. He had the slack jawed, dumb ass gaze that only meant one thing.   
Another thing Dan took in was the wound on the inside of his left forearm, it was dripping all of the way down to his fingers, and Dan pieced all of it together as Brian drew closer, gurgling out tiredly.

"Brian?" Dan asked weakly, hoping to God that he would quit the stupid act and walk normally.

_Closer._

"Brian, quit it, you're freakin' me out." He wanted him to stand up straight again and laugh it off, but he only came closer, the horrible noises that he made only making Dan feel more weak in the knees. Tears blurred his vision and he clenched his jaw, shaking his head.

"Don't make me do this, man.. Don't..." his voice trailed off as he took one last step. Dan backed away a little further, hesitant to raise his bat once again.  
This went on for a few more moment before Dan became enraged, leading him around in circles, pleading for him to cut the act. He begged and yelled at his friend to wake up, but Brian didn't respond the way Dan wanted him to.

With one quick shove of his bat, He got Brian onto the ground. Up close, the wound seemed worse. It was already festering, covered in dirt and blood. His tendons and muscles were bitten through, and his arm was a literal wreck.   
Brain struggled to get up, but the lanky singer pinned his chest down with his foot, his stance that of a hunter ready to slay a dragon.

" _Please_.." He whispered softly, but Brian did not comply. His pupils were fogged over and his eyes were bloodshot, his mouth was covered in gore. It made Dan sick to see his best friend lose himself; to see him become one of them.

With a frustrated cry, he swung the bat into his face over and over again, keeping his eyes shut as he felt the metal bat clank against his friend's head. Over, and over, and over again, he hit until Brian's hands were by his sides, until he no longer struggled and groaned.

Dan stumbled off of him, defeated. He sank down onto the pavement, next to his bloody, dead friend. He dropped the bat, catching his breath, then feeling it all come up through his throat.

He threw up between his legs, and let it burn his lungs, his throat and his nostrils.   
  
He should have been paying attention. He should have been watching Audrey. He should have been faster.   
  
There was no one else to pick him up, to tell him to keep going. There was no one else to tell him that it would be over soon. No one to meet his gaze and tell him the it was okay, that he was strong enough to do this on his own.

_He wasn't._

There was no one else he had left but himself.

No one else he could look over to and laugh. No one he confide in, no one to hold it out until the end with.

Dan quietly collected himself and picked up his weapon, making it back over to his car and getting in. He checked the locks once, twice, then three times over before sitting back in his chair, and turning the keys in the ignition.


End file.
